


Regrets

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid
Summary: I had a lot of feelings ok





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of feelings ok

In the end it wasn’t enough. No matter how much they fought and struggled, Percy is still gone.

Vex kept a silent virgil the night they returned to Whitestone, pacing his workshop with a tread a silent as the grave. She looked at everything, absorbed every inch of detail in the room, memorising how the tongs had been placed half an inch out of place, like Percy had slammed them down to run and do something else.

Vax stood alone in his room, his armour laid out on his bed, rolling the delicate silver raven’s head necklace between his fingers, the sweet scent making his gut ache with guilt. The worry that he hadn’t been fast enough with his daggers. The mantle of how he’d treated Percy over the past few weeks like a noose around his neck, dragging him down.

Keyleth sat in the library, a new, aching wound in her chest. The raw pain from Tiberious’ death hadn’t had time to fade yet, and now there was another raw, aching wound alongside that of the dragon born, her two closest friends both dead to their own demons.

Scanlan wrote songs in his head, trying to capture the fluid grace of the gunslinger in stanzas, breaking down as he picked out melodies, wanting to ensure that the human’s life would not go unforgotten, not after his untimely death.

Grog punched things, wishing he’d been that bit stronger in the fight, that he could have helped when the snow-haired head had fallen, again and again. The kitchen in the mansion was wrecked, every morning they’d wake to see cupboards hanging open, ripped of their hinged, a stone faced goliath staring at the wall in despair..

And Pike. Pike had felt the necklace break, had prayed it would be enough, had dark circles under her eyes as she reverently prayed to the gods that they’d all gotten out alive.


End file.
